


Late Night Worker

by SoftiesLittleShopOfFanfic



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, CFG is on haitus i have time for drabbles, F/M, Fluff, I hope you guys like this, M/M, Oral, Smut, all the boys in each story need love, dnd, fuck this tag shit, i hope you guys like it, i know shh, i need love, if akito and ryosuke show up its not cannon, my editor has no clue ab this, my grammar WILL be shit, no death here, so heres a new story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftiesLittleShopOfFanfic/pseuds/SoftiesLittleShopOfFanfic
Summary: So...Hi there. Since Coffee Filled Guilt is on a pause at the moment, I thought I would do some drabbles of other OC's I'll have in the story as well as a few boys from other stories I'm working on in the background. Enjoy!!





	1. Chapter 1

Just ignore this page, consider it the index.

Chapter.1 What do you mean "Have my kids"?! (J&U)  
Chapter.2 Breakup with your girlfriend (M&E)  
Chapter.3 Brotherly love (A&Y)  
Chapter.4 Do ghosts go "BOO"? (Y&H) Chapter.5 Stranger (A&R)


	2. What do you mean "Have my kids"?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin and Usami have been friends since diapers, never disagreeing about anything until one day Usami confesses his feelings for Jin. Things take a strange turn.
> 
> Hey guys! This is only a small drabble as I said earlier. If you happen to like any of the boys through out the one shots let me know! I could always expand on their stories and maybe make them into one like CFG.

Tuesday January the 14th

**[JinTheSpirit] Posted at 11:15am:**

**"If normal school days had standards then today is no where near the normal school day. I got confessed to by a childhood friend and was told to bare children for him. Yeah, not normal. I panicked which wasn't really a good move on my end and ran to the school roof. I guess I should explain myself a bit more. I'm an 18 year old male in my third year of high school. I was told I'm an Omega a few years ago, but I just want to make one thing clear, I don't mind my Omega status, but I do mind when someone who I thought had no interest in me all of a sudden wanted me to have his kids. The childhood friend of mine is someone who I originally thought was a Beta. But come this morning as we walked to school he told me mid confession that he was misdiagnosed and is really an Alpha. Mind blown. Any help on how to handle this?"**

**\-----------**

Jin sighed as he put his phone back into his pocket. 'Today isn't really my day' he thought to himself. His best friend hit him with a double whammy and just ran away. Jin was never one to handle situations like this well. He never thought he'd have to handle it from his best friend at that. Usami was someone, if not the only person, who he felt comfortable around. Not because Jin originally thought he was a Beta, but because Usami never made things weird, but now he did. Who would know how to deal with a confession this monumental? As the short male tried to wrap his head around the twister of thoughts in his head, his phone buzzed. A reply to his question.

**\-----------**

Tuesday January the 14th

**[BlackSheep] Responded to your post at 11:45am:**

**"Wow that was a lot to read, but as an Omega myself I would find that flattering, maybe try talking to him?"**

**[JinTheSpirit] Responded at 11:50am:  
  
** **"How would I even talk to him? It was so** **embarrassing"  
  
[BlackSheep] Responded at 11:55am:  
  
"Well, sometimes you have to swallow that fear and rip it off like a bandaid. Do you like him back?"  
  
\-----------  
  
  
  
**That wasn't something he thought about. His mind had been in such a twist about Usami wanting to have kids with him that he hadn't thought about if he actually liked him. "Urgh of course I do!" Jin sighed. "How cliche." To be honest Jin has had a crush on Usami since middle school. Though being the strong silent type he was a great friend and was always fun to hangout with, making a tough time in life somewhat bearable. Jin never thought someone like that would find him attractive enough to like him. Jin sighed again as he stood up, finally ready to make his way to his first class, even though he was already late. He knew that once he got into class he would not only get chewed out for his tardiness but he would also see Usami. This time though Jin would actually talk to him and not run away.  
  
That's what he thought until he sat in his seat and noticed that the Alpha male wasn't anywhere in class. Looking around he noticed Enji Goto, a fellow Omega but also a friend from middle school. Jin leaned over and whispered to him as the teacher began his lecture. "Hey Go, have you seen Usami?" Enji shook his head before replying.  
  
"No, haven't seen him," He paused for a moment. "I did see him head towards the gym though, why did you two have a fight?" Jin smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Not really? I just kinda freaked out is all." The other Omega tilted his head in confusion. "Ah, he uh...confessed his feelings for me." Enji chuckled and smiled.  
  
"Honestly Mori-san, I thought you two were dating already the way you guess acted. But you should probably go clear any confusion up." The taller Omega's eyes widened a bit. Was Usami upset at him? Of course he is, Jin just ran off after the man tried to confess his feelings. Jin nodded and got up from his seat, asking to use the restroom before heading off in the direction of the gym. He was so fed up on the child part he didn't take a second to think about how Usami felt. 'Fuck I'm so stupid'  
  
Jin finally made it to the gym without an issue, as he opened the door his eyes where immediately presented with Usami. He was a tall man, pale skin and dark hair that framed his face. Said face had two piercings one on each side under his bottom lip. A septum, and three cuffs on each ear. He was intimidating to look at, someone you would't want to mess with. Again, someone you wouldn't think would be interested in Jin. In comparison to Jin's small frame, tanned skin and straight brown hair, Usami was interesting and attractive. Where as Jin was just plain and boring. Jin shook the comparisons out of his mind and walked into the gym, avoiding any stray basket balls and made his way to the tall Alpha. Usami was sitting in the back corner of the gym on his phone when Jin got to him. He stood tall and put his hand in front of the electronics screen warranting an ugly glare from Usami, who's expression changed once he realized who it was. "Oh, hey." The Omega puffed out his chest.

"Don't just 'Oh hey' me! Be a bit more shocked!" Jin stated, a bit of aggravation in his voice. " Why aren't you in class? Are you avoiding me?"

"Well, yeah. I thought you might've wanted to be alone since you ran away from me." His tone was cold and dry, which wasn't unusual for him, though there was a tinge of sorrow.

"Oh... yeah. Look I'm sorry about that," Jin rubbed the back of his neck, allowing the rest of his body to relax. "I just...got confused, I mean, you confessed you feelings, told me you're an Alpha and then told me to have your kids." He looked at Usami, his eyes starting to water. "I did't really expect all of that to come from you all at once."

"We could take it slow." With a shrug Usami stood up and put his phone away.

"Wait who said I even wanted to take a start?' Jin took a step back, shocked at the Alpha. He hasn't even told him how he felt yet.

"You like me don't you?" Jin nodded. "Then you want to be my partner right?" Usami put his hands on Jin's shoulders. The Omega looked up at him and took a second to respond. Not only half an hour ago was he confused and slightly pissed off, but looking into the Alpha's eye's he thought a bit more clearly. Did he want to be his partner? More than he would like to admit, but it still scared him because he knows that at some point the poor guy is going to ask him to parent his kids. This is commitment he didn't want to make, at least not this young. If he says yes to Usami will the Alpha try to over power him? Jin thought deeper for a second, he knew Usami wasn't that kind of guy. He also knew that they could just talk it out. With a confident smile Jin replied.

"Of course, just, no kids. Not yet at least."

"Fine."

With that they gave each other a quick embrace and made their way back to class, with only three minutes until it ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jin and Usami are baby but really need to get their shit together huh?  
> And I'm sorry if this seemed rushed, I promise it isn't lol I just don't know how to end stories.


	3. Breakup with your girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafu and Enji  
> Not a love story  
> Mafu just hates Enji  
> A very short text message based story.  
> Does NOT follow ABO dynamics

**New Message!  
  
10:30PM  
[Tea God]:  
 _I swear on everything I hold dearly I will break your bones Enji._**

**10:31PM  
[BatsAreCool]:   
_Lmao dude chill out  
  
_ 10:31PM  
[BatsAreCool]:  
 _Why are my bone's breaking this time?  
  
_ 10:40PM  
[TeaGod]:  
 _MY SISTER?_  
**

**10:45PM  
[BatsAreCool]:  
 _What about your sister Mafu?  
  
_ 11:00PM  
[TeaGod]:  
 _You asked my sister to BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND?_  
**

\----------

Enji's blood ran cold. 'Shit.' Earlier this morning Enji Goto asked the lovely Yama Nakano to be his girlfriend. He had been in love with her for the last 17 years of his life. She was everything to him, but so was her brother Mafu. In all honesty Mafu was a great guy. A gang leader and a high school super senior, but a nice guy. That didn't mean that he didn't scare Enji shitless every time the shorter male got mad at him. Their 18 years of friendship didn't mean he was safe from his wrath. Mafu had always been a protective older brother, he never let a single soul hurt his little sister. He was a bit over the top with his antic's though. Yama never got the joy of showing off a boyfriend because the second Mafu found out each poor soul would get beaten half to death and told to never look her way. Enji knew this was bound to happen to him, but he was willing to take the chance. He wanted Yama to be happy despite her brother's harsh behavior. She was a flower to Enji. He wants to plant her and see what a beautiful garden she can create.

\----------

**11:20PM  
[BatsAreCool]:  
 _Yes._  
  
11:25PM  
[TeaGod]:  
 _Break up with her Enji. I don't want to hurt you_.  
  
11:40PM  
[BatsAreCool]:  
 _Listen man, I respect you but you can't keep Yama trapped in a tower her whole life, she's 17 dude._  
 _You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt her._  
 _I've loved her since we were kids._  
 _Scouts honor._  
 _On the gang man. I won't hurt her._  
 _I love Yama._  
  
1:00AM  
[TeaGod]:  
 _Fine._  
 _One fuck up._  
 _ONE TEAR_  
 _And I won't hesitate to kill you._  
** _  
  
_ **New Message!  
  
1:11AM  
[Petal]:  
 _Thank you_** _**Enji, I love you.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEE   
> These boys have been around A LOT longer than Akito and Ryosuke from CFG. YEARS of angst and a brother who doesn't like his best friend dating his sister.


End file.
